role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Galtorren
Galtorren is the self-proclaimed Greatest Adventurer in the Universe. Despite his troubled past, he always puts on a stoic and happy face. In his most recent adventure, he has taken the young human Jason Traverse with him in an attempt to find the greatest treasure of all: Purpose. He devotes himself to stopping those who discriminate against weaker beings, specifically the Zetans who hate Humans. In reality, Galtorren uses his adventures to escape his past and take his mind off his thoughts of his dead comrades, who he believes he should have been able to save. At the age of 245 years old, he's seen a lot. He fought in four Zeta-Human wars, witnessing horrors in each one of them. This, combined with his broken relationship with his son Jantorren, makes him always concerned for the people around him. Entering the RPverse Galtorren saved Stream from the clutches of the Priestess Foreshadow. Stream then revealed that she could travel across time and space, and Foreshadow and her followers had used her to enter another universe. Galtorren was instantly on board with stopping them, so he traveled with Stream and Jason into the RPverse. In the RPverse First Appearance Galtorren introduced himself by smashing Razorcharge on the head with his Steam Fire Hammer. The two brothers were forced to separate and run, causing Galtorren to chase after them and "teach those kids a lesson". Forms |-|Torren Liner= Torren Liner Galtorren's unique Zetan ability allows him to transform his body into a train. Abilities *Near light speed travel in space *Projected laser tracks allow for all-terrain travel *Frontal cannon *Can haul up to 50 cars at a time *Tank car gives extra firepower *Sky car allows for extreme speeds for short periods of time *Drill car allows for subterranean movement |-|Galtorren= Galtorren Galtorren's base and "true" form. Abilities *Can use short blades as hand replacements *Steam Hammer, which can be powered up to the Steam Fire Hammer as a finishing move *Iron Knuckles *Blaster resistant body |-|Drilltorren= Drilltorren Galtorren combines with the drill car. This form requires a pilot to help control the machinery, usually Jason. Abilities *Subterranean travel *Can cause massive damage to those that he hits *Movement speed is increased by 50% *Steam Hammer is now drill tipped *Finishing move: Drill Hammer Crash |-|Skytorren= Skytorren Galtorren combines with the sky car. It requires a pilot. Abilities *Capable of flight in robot mode *Twin swords *Steam Hammer converts into an axe *Gains missile pods on shoulders *Finishing move: Descending Axe Crusher |-|Tanktorren= Tanktorren Galtorren combines with the tank car. Like the others, it requires a pilot. Abilities *Cannons on arms, legs, and back. *Steam Hammer converts to artillery cannon *Slower than base form, but more resistant *Finishing move: Steam Cannon Bomber |-|Greatorren= Greatorren Galtorren combines with the Torra Shuttle, with weapons from the other cars. It requires three pilots. Abilities *Cannons on arms *Drills on legs *Can fly at twice the speed of sky form, and faster in space *Great Hammer Blaster is formed *Is extremely resistant to damage Quotes Category:Mecha Category:Robots Category:Male Category:Lawful Good Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Average Intelligence Category:Characters (Ghido)